


An Afternoon With The Mistress

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Barely Legal, Dominatrix, F/F, I'm not to sure about a chapter 2, Katya's 40, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, TW: infedility, TW: minor character suicide, Trixie is 18, so watch for a chapter 2, someone's a brat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: Katya is a professional mistress hired by Mr. Mattel. She ends up spending the afternoon with his daughter Trixie who intrigues her as she shakes Katya to her unshakable core.





	An Afternoon With The Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much piles of smut with some plot in it. The ages are all there, and I'm on break from college right now and this is a story I wrote while I was on the road for twelve hours.
> 
> TW: SUICIDE MENTION SO WATCH FOR THAT 
> 
> ALSO INFEDILITY

She was a woman who brought anyone down to their knees with just a saying from her blood red lips and who stopped everyone who she dared with those pale green eyes exsentuatiated by her classic smoky eye makeup.  
  
Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova was her name but dad's just called her Katya- just like her current client Mr. Mattel.  
  
Mr. Mattel was a 60 year old man who created and ran some missile company and lived with his new young wife and his daughter. Every Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday she was called upon to service him. He had sexual fantasies that his wife wasn't able to fulfill but Katya was more than willing to. She was 40, she lived her life in such a hard paced way that nothing fazed her. She knew who she was and she was unshakeable.  
  
It was the middle of a Wednesday when he called her begging to service him. She was pissed but he tripled his usual fee and instead of being brought in the Lincoln Town car, she would be brought in the Navigator. Before she could object, she got a notification that he had sent $4,500 in her account. That was enough for six hours but he only had time for two. She quickly got ready to get picked up.  
  
It was July and New York City was in the peak of a heat wave. It was 90 degrees outside but because it was goddamn New York, it felt like 105 and 95 in the shade. The five minutes she spent outside in literally shorts, a tank top and stilettos she swore she sweated out every ounce of water in her system. When she finally climbed in the Navigator, she downed two bottles of water at rapid speed.  
  
Because she was a professional, a highly paid professional at that, she lived in Park Avenue and was on her way to the Hamptons. A long ass drive in her opinion. She grew bored of messing with her phone and at the next light switched from the back seat to the front. The driver -one of her old clients- was driving her.  
  
"How's the wife Mark?" He was an old client because he got married with some Russian mail order bride.  
  
"Ah she offed herself couple months back. Left a note in Russian and when I got it translated all it read was that she missed being home."  
  
Katya clicked her tongue, feeling remorse but also a sense of relief ran through her, she could probably have some fun. "Tsk tsk, poor Mark. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Mark kept his eyes trained on the road, pressing the gas pedal to take a turn onto the Queensboro bridge. "It was awful, can't even lie Ms. Zamo, but we wasn't even close. Sex was great while it lasted but she grew depressed and detached. By the time she died, we were more like roommates than anything else."  
  
She kept her eyes trained on him, watching his every movement. The AC was turned on high, but the sun was hitting them and his three piece suit was making him sweat. His grip on the steering wheel hardened and he kept swallowing hard.  
  
"You look nervous Marky, sensitive topic?" Katya purred lowly knowing how that tone of voice affected him before. It had been close to a year since the last time they had messed around but old habits died hard.  
  
Just as she had suspected, he was hard. If memory serves right, he had a nice cock she was absolutely fascinated with. It was average length, but very girthy. "Yeah it's still uh very difficult to discuss."  
  
"Oh Marky, you've never been a good liar. You lying to me?"  
  
"Yes I was, I'm sorry."  
  
Katya unzipped him and saw that he continued to refuse to wear any underwear, even at work. She grabbed him roughly and hard "I'm sorry _what_?"  
  
He swerved the car put righted the position quickly "I'm sorry Mistress!"  
  
"Still such a good boy. Would you like me to reward you?" Usually she teased her pets but she was impatient to get Marks cock back in her mouth.  
  
"Please Mistress."  
  
Katya smirked as she unbuttoned his pants and made him wiggle his pants down a bit. She didn't need to do that, she was used to taking dick is almost any condition, but she did want to build some more anticipation. She remembered the days she would come over with her overnight bag because he loved being teased, loved staying hard just for her. The longer, the better.  
  
She took him in, stopping halfway and staying there not moving. His breathing was labored and she noticed he was accelerating quite a bit. She released him from her mouth and lightly played with the tip. "Mark relax yourself or we'll get caught and I still have plans." Mark eased his foot off the gas pedal a bit, bringing the car back to the speed limit. "Thank you, such a good boy you are."  
  
She sucked him off slowly and she granted him permission to come when they were halfway down the 495 highway after rejecting his request six times. And like a good boy, he waited until she granted him permission the seventh time he asked and swallowed it down. He pulled over to the side of the road in order to let his body go through the motions of him coming or he feared he would be the cause of a pile up collision and the ruiner of a lot of people's plans.  
  
They made it to the house five minutes late. When Mark pulled up to the door, Mr. Mattel was already outside waiting in some slacks and a polo shirt. Katya thought he looked delicatable but her curiosity was made known once she stepped into the house.  
  
"So what was so urgent that-" her statement was cut short when she turned around and Mr. Mattel's mouth was on hers, kissing her roughly. She broke the kiss and slapped him.  
  
"Oh miss I've missed you so much and I'm wound up tight you gotta help me out!" Mr. Mattel was a strict businessman who yelled at you first and asked questions later. She watched how he made even the most intimidating person cry by reducing them to a mess of tears with just his words. But in front of Katya he was such a needy power bottom who would go to any length to please her.  
  
"You greedy little whore. We just had a session yesterday and if I did my job correctly -which I know I did- you can't sit down properly can you? How did your meetings go?" The night before, Katya had been taken out to eat by the harbor. It had been a lovely dinner in which she controlled him at his request. She made him eat clean food, which wasn't a hard request to fulfill. At sixty, he still woke up every morning at five to run ten miles and back before showering, drinking green shakes and going to work. He ate clean and fresh foods and indulged in fattening and red foods very little. But what he didn't do was drink more than a glass of wine. He had an impressive liquor collection. Liquors from all corners of the world but it was mostly for show. So she made him drink a whole bottle of wine as he ate his salmon and shrimp kale salad. After dinner, in his bedroom, she strapped him while smacking his ass until it was littered with blue, black, and red marks everywhere.  
  
It had been a sight that she was sure to keep her wet for days.  
  
"My meetings were awful. It hurt to sit and every time I did I couldn't help but think of you and how good you are to me."  
  
"I am good to you aren't I? Maybe a little _to_ good in my opinion. I think it's time to remind my pet of a pets place. Get me the muzzle, the collar, the leash, the cock ring, and get undressed. I'm giving you two minutes. I'll be in the living room."  
  
Mr. Mattel stayed frozen in place. "But Mistress, those things are all over the house! I can't get those in time and you're being unreasonable."  
  
Katya was growing tired of his dissenting attitude and he had asked for her on an unscheduled day after all. She could of been soaking in a cold bath or doing her nails. But no, she was spending her day off with him. "Well then you better get going because you got a minute now. And if you think I'm being unreasonable now just wait until the whip makes contact with your body. Lets see how well your legs looks when they match the pattern of your ass."  
  
Mr. Mattel's eyes boggled at the sudden reduction of time but his cock stirred at how he was being dominated. He turned and ran up the stairs to the second floor to begin gathering his items. Katya called up that the minute was over and to get the whip. She knew he did what he was told. They both remember very clearly what happened the first time he blatantly disobeyed her.  
  
He came down the stairs into the general room completely naked and hard. He had what he was asked to bring and a shit eating grin on his face. She moved from the living room on the left to stand in front of him. Her heels made her the same height as him and she looked him straight in the eye. She back handed him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. When she pulled back she said "I hope you know I blew the driver before I got here. I swallowed down. Every. Last. Drop."  
  
Mr. Mattel moaned at her words, he loved it when she was so dirty. She smiled at his response. She knew him like the back of her hand.  
  
In the living room, the double doors that led to the massive backyard and his private section of the beach were opened wide. Anyone could walk by and see how he was on his hands and knees being pulled by the collar across the expensive carpet. He was leaking as the cock ring vibrated at its base. The muzzle wasn't being used as she ordered him to stay quiet. But the collar and leash definitely had a starring role.  
  
The back of his thighs were littered with strips from how hard she whipped them -one whip for every second he was late- and had angry dots from where she pressed the heel of her shoe in. She was having the time of her life, but she knew that she had to hurry up and jerk him off because he had mentioned something about picking up his daughter from an airport.  
  
The door opened and they both turned their bodies to see a woman enter the general room with the butler carrying a carry on luggage. She was average height, about 5'5" but had wedges on that bumped that to about 6'. She was fair skin and make up free and Katya could guess that her cup size was at least a DDD if not more. Her custom made summer dress showed off the fact that she had a flat stomach that no doubt could get bloated if she ate well. After examining her body, Katya focused back in her face, noticing the scowl put there.  
  
"Oh so you're the reason why I was late getting picked up _AND_ why my inheritance went down." The woman said looking directly at Katya. She then turned her attention to her father who stayed planted on the floor, in shock no doubt "Nice one dad. At least this one's pretty. I'm going to my room and then I'm going to Fame's house."  
  
Katya watched as she went up the stairs to the third floor, where half of the entire floor was her bedroom. She kept her eyes fixed on the woman's face, willing her to look back at Katya, but she kept going up the stairs as if she had dismissed the two people she patronized mere moments ago. And since Katya had been dismissed she watched as her hips and butt swayed it's way up those steps. She couldn't help but wonder just exactly what that body looked like under the dress.  
  
Katya had been up there once, a few months ago. The third floor also had a smaller bedroom that looked like it once housed a dog or two. The woman's bedroom was massive, her California King Bed only taking about one fourth of the room. There was also her closet which looked to be about twice the size of Carrie Bradshaws closet in the movie Sex and the City 2. And then she had an equally larger bathroom, fit with a stand in shower, a clawfoot bathtub, and a Jacuzzi comfortable enough for two people. She also had double sinks. Katya would kill anyone and everyone if necessary to get an apartment like that.  
  
"I'm sorry mistress but I think it's your time to go." Mr. Mattel's voice broke her thoughts as he got up.  
  
"Was that your daughter?" Katya watched as he got up and pulled off the various items off his body. She had a more pressing question but she wanted the answer to this one first.  
  
"Yes that's her. My little Trixie. Well she's not little anymore as you can see, she turned 18 last month. She's a sweetheart, I promise, she just doesn't take to kindly to my mistresses after what happened between her birth mother and I." Mr. Mattel grew solem as he kept talking about Trixie. It was a side she never saw in him and it made her want to comfort him.  
  
"She seemed so unfazed when she saw you, are you that careless?"  
  
"This isn't the first time she's seen me like this so I guess I'd have to say yes I am a bit careless I suppose. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get your driver and heal my broken skin in order to peacefully have dinner with clients tonight. I'll call for you tomorrow. Would you like dinner?"  
  
"Tomorrows Thursday. I've already given up one free day, I'm not giving up two." She crossed her arms in front of her. What had gotten into him?  
  
"You see I'll be on a buisness trip from tomorrow night until Sunday morning and then my wife comes home," he reached out to grab her hands but she stepped back, noticing the tender look in his eyes "I just wanted to spend more time with you."  
  
At that Katya was about to reply when she saw the wom- Trixe, appear in the living room. She threw a robe at him "marry her, why don't you, she seems tolerable." Trixie said around the joint in her mouth. Katya laughed and she noticed how Trixie changed into another dress, this one was much tighter and stopped just above her knees. The dress was also strapless and Katya noticed how she wore no bra. _She's had work done, it suits her._  
  
"Trixie we spoke about your marijuana habit." The sternness that was associated with Mr. Mattel crept back into his voice making Katya shiver with excitement, but didn't seem to phase his child.  
  
"Yeah dad, and we also spoke about your fetish habit and you leaving my inheritance alone yet here we are." With that said, Trixie lit her joint. Katya saw how strong her hands look which took her by surprise. She would've thought her hands would be delicate, looking like she didn't even lift feathers. But her hands looked like she picked up weights and chucked them around for fun. But they also looked soft.  
  
"Didn't you say you were going to Fame's house?" He said with exasperation in his voice as he was putting the robe on and tying it securely around his waist. Katya moved to sit down on the armrest of the chair next to her. They both turned their attention from each to her and scowled. She sat properly inside the chair and crossed her ankles mockingly. Mr. Mattel rolled his eyes while Trixie giggled. _Score_ she thought.  
  
"Yeah I am. But she talks a lot and I need a hit before I go."  
  
"Take Katya with you."  
  
"What? Why?" Both women asked at once.  
  
"Because I see no sense in getting two separate cars. I'm rich, not stupid. I'm calling a car now. Finish with that and be ready to go when it gets here." He said with finality in his voice.  
  
Neither women objected.  
  
-  
  
He never got around to getting them a car so Trixie ended up calling up their personal driver when she finished about half of her blunt. Once the car came around, they climbed in the back, both women on opposite sides of the backseat. Katya was about to play on her phone when Trixie started asking her questions.  
  
"So where you headed?"  
  
"Park ave. The one in Manhattan."  
  
"The Bronx one is cheaper and just as good."  
  
"I know that but everyone is used to seeing women like me around there-"  
  
"So you like the attention?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
Trixie gave a short laugh "what's your plans for today?"  
  
"Stay home and bathe off this dried sweat. Where are you headed? And what's with the impromptu interrogation?"  
  
Trixie giggled again "An interrogation is when I'm trying to get you to confess to your criminal activities. This is more of an inteview, I'm trying to learn more about you."  
  
"Oh you're educated!" Katya laughed.  
  
"Well daddy is paying a shit ton of money for college, I have to be!" Trixie full on laughed, she was feeling good. "Mind if I come with you?"  
  
Katya turned and saw how Trixie was leaning more towards her direction a little more, batting her pretty lashes. Cute little flirt. But Katya wasn't going to give in that easily. "I thought you were going to Fame's house?" Katya whispered.  
  
Trixie groaned then giggled, "Fame is in Italy doing photo shoots with her friends Pearl and Violet. Or fucking them. Probably doing both at the same time. I mean I have the keys to her place, but it gets boring smoking her supply and looking at the streets of Brooklyn. Why don't you entertain me?"  
  
Katya was intrigued to see what this girl was about. "Fine. Spend the afternoon with me."  
  
"Trixie leaned back and straightened her back "done" she replied.  
  
-  
  
Katya's apartment was modest, small but tasteful at least in her opinion. Her bedroom only consisted of her bed, cabinet and small vanity all a combination of red and black while the rest of the apartment was a kerfuffle of different patterns, color schemes and knick knacks, some cheap and some very expensive. It was obvious her kitchen was her pride and joy having all the latest appliances, gadgets and tools and kept very clean.  
  
Trixie stood in the kitchen with Katya watching as the older woman dug in her fridge. From inside the fridge Katya called out "want a drink?" She held a bottle of Moscato in her hand after she closed the fridge door.  
  
"I can't drink. Mind if I take off my shoes?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead, leave them by the front door. Is it cause of your age?" Katya pulled out a stem less wine glass and poured herself a cup while Trixie went by the front door to take her shoes off. She came in the kitchen and this time she was shorter than Katya - who was still wearing her heels.  
  
"Uh no. I developed a problem. For like four whole months there wasn't a day I wasn't tipsy and it didn't help that step mom number whatever thought she was being _edgy and cool_ by sneaking bottles of wine and vodka when my dad wasn't looking, which was all the time. So after she got kicked to the curb, she told him our secret as an act of spite and I got sent to live with my aunt Bianca to help get me back to sobriety. I just came back from her place today."  
  
Katya looked this girl in the face at her admission. She had to be bullshitting her. As if Trixie was a mind reader as well she added "no bullshit, true story. But I'm not coming back from my impromptu rehab, that ended last year. I was just staying over to get away from dad."  
  
Katya downed her wine faster than intended. She felt she was going to need it around this girl. Barely legals always made her nervous, she never knew what to expect from them. She poured herself another glass. Trixie asked her if she could go to the living room to get comfortable, Katya nodded yes. Trixie went to the living room while Katya stayed in the kitchen to drink some water and put her wine away, this girl was intriguing. She walked to the living room with a cup of water.  
  
Bad beverage idea.  
  
Trixie's idea of getting comfortable was to remove her dress and sit on the couch leaving her in just a corset and a black lace thong.  
  
Jesus fuck.  
  
"Where the um uh where'd the dress go?" Nothing really fazed her much these days, but Trixie had managed to take Katya's core and violently wiggle it.  
  
Trixie looked up from her phone "I took it off and folded it. It's on top of my shoes. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Katya shook her head no, finding it difficult to force words out her mouth, "Oh is that for me?" Katya extended her hand with the water a little bit as Trixie took it from her hand. They went to the couch.  
  
Trixie turned to her after drinking half the cup "So what do you call yourself?"  
  
"Yekatrina Petrovna Zamolodchika, but you can just call me Katya."  
  
Trixie looked stunned and then laughed "Nice names, but your profession? What do you call yourself profession wise?"  
  
"Oh I never really thought about that, never really needed to. But um I guess a high class Russian whore?"  
  
Trixie laughed again, a tear coming to her eye "So you're Russian??"  
  
Katya couldn't help but giggle at Trixie's laugh "actually no, I'm from Boston."  
  
"So how the fuck did you end up with a Russian name?"  
  
"Back in the late 90's work wasn't coming easy and I couldn't figure out why until I noticed a sudden influx of European girls everywhere. So I took some time off, studied the Russian language well actually the accent, I can't read, write, speak, or understand Russian for shit. After I perfected that act, I legally changed my name from Brianna McCook to Katya."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"When I started hooking or when I changed my name?"  
  
"Both" Trixie giggled. She was such a giggler.  
  
"I started hooking when I was 18 and fresh out of high school. I changed my name when I was 25."  
  
"When did my dad hook up with you?"  
  
Was Trixie that inquisitive with all her father's mistresses? "Back in January."  
  
"Oh. He got married today last year. She plays the act of the stupid bimbo but she's smart as fuck. The few times we've talked, she educated me on some shit. Pretty as fuck and she moans sweetly too. I wished she met you, you two would work perfectly."  
  
"You fuck all your dad's sloppy seconds?"  
  
"No one is property, Katya. There's no such thing as sloppy seconds, you're not some piece of steak that got chewed on and then spit out. And besides it's not like I watch him fuck and then go right after, I wait. I treat her better than she gets treated."  
  
"A true missionary. The artistry-"  
  
"-the elegance."  
  
The two women laughed at that and Trixie yawned. "Hey you should head back home."  
  
Trixie got up and turned so her back side was directly in front of Katya's face. Katya figured that if she were to bend over and spread her legs, Katya would be able to eat her out from behind, it was a nice thought. "Hey untie me, imma take a nap."  
  
Katya worked quickly to untie her, waiting to see the soft flesh underneath "my bed isn't made and the sheets haven't been washed in a week and I'm a sweaty mess when I sleep." She finished untying the corset and Trixie took it off and turned around.  
  
"You admit things I don't care about to easily. See you in two hours."  
  
-  
  
Katya stayed in the living room, opening the windows and turning down the central AC to sweat out some of the alcohol. Trixie was sound asleep in the bedroom, Katya had checked. She saw that she was under the thin sheet even while she was sweating.  
  
Katya couldn't help but think of her. Why had she come over? Was she lonely? How many stepmoms has she dealt with? What happened between Mr. Mattel and her birth mother? Was she this open to all his mistresses? What number mistress was she? Had her mother and father been married before? What number wife was she? Why the fuck did Katya care about this all of sudden??  
  
She was a sweaty mess and getting dehydrated by the minute. It was hour two of Trixie's nap and the sun still had about an hour left before it was due to set. The gallon of water that Katya had brought with her had finished and now she really needed to pee.  
  
She went to the bathroom and lost track of time.  
  
When she left she went to check the bedroom and saw that Trixie wasn't there but left the bed made. She thought she'd be relieved to see her leave her personal space but instead she felt a little let down. What the fuck?  
  
She went back to the living room surprised to see her there laying face down on the couch, her gorgeous ass looked so inviting.  
  
"Hey." Katya sounded nervous. Why was she nervous? Shes fucked countless people so what was different about Trixie?  
  
"Why do you still have clothes on?" Trixie got up from the couch and went in front of Katya, finally being able to look at her in the eyes since Katya had taken her heels off.  
  
Trixie went in front of her and Katya froze captivated by who was in front of her. But before she could react, Trixie grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. She moaned loud into the kiss and pressed her tongue to Katya's lips, demanding entrance that Katya granted her. With one hand still in Katya's hair, the other roughly grabbed her breast and then her nipple. Katya yelped into the kiss. Trixie moved her free hand lower to Katya's jean shorts freeing the button, pulling down the zipper and pulling the shorts down. _The girl's got experience_ Katya couldn't help but think.  
  
Her thinking ceased when Trixie made contact with her clit. Katya shrieked and then let out a moan when the younger girl began circling and rubbing her. She moved her fingers down and plunged the longest one in her making Katya's knee weaken.  
  
Trixie broke the kiss and removed her finger "wet for me already? I turned you on that much huh." There was a darkness in her voice that Katya found she craved more of.  
  
"Greedy little power top are we now?" Katya chuckled. She wanted to see just how far Trixie was going to take it.  
  
Trixie yanked her hair, Katya moan-screamed as her head was pulled back. "What? You really thought you were going to dominate _me_?" She laughed, but there was no humor behind it "pick me up and we'll talk."  
  
At that, Trixie picked up Katya, throwing her over her shoulder like a sack of flour. She crossed the short distance from living room to bed and threw Katya down. Everything had happened so quickly that Katya didn't know how she was supposed to react.  
  
She was scared but excited to see what was going to happen. She'd never been more turned on in her life and since there was no clothing to collect her wetness, it dripped down her lips onto her bedsheets.  
  
Trixie climbed on top of her after removing her shorts and literally ripping apart Katya's tank top with her bare hands. She didn't kiss her, but grabbed Katya's neck and squeeze cutting off some of her air supply. Katya wanted so much more.  
  
"Please..." she begged.  
  
She received a slap across the face with Trixie's other hand and then a kiss on the mark. "Please what _mistress_?" The girl whispered mockingly in Katya's ear.  
  
"Please...more..." she had to rasp out the last part because Trixie pressed down against her windpipe. _This girl is going to be the death of me._  
  
As Katya hadn't worn any underwear the whole day, and her legs were wide open, there was nothing stopping Trixie from sticking one and then two fingers inside her. She still kept one hand firmly around Katya's neck and turned her body to get her fingers in as deep as possible.  
  
They were inside her incredibly deep.  
  
Katya came quickly but Trixie kept going. She thought that Trixie was going to fuck her through the orgasm but instead she kept going. And added in another finger.  
  
"What?"  
  
Katya received a slap across the face when Trixie let go of her neck. The girl grabbed her jaw with an iron grip and bent to say in her ear with an angry tone "I didn't hear any requests for you to come _mitress_ so let's try this again, shall we?"  
  
She pulled her face back and pressed her large palm against Katya's windpipe harder this time.  
  
Katya was on cloud nine going a thousand miles per hour because her blood was pumped up to the max on ecstasy. She never experienced this before, one hand fucking her mercilessly while the other threatened to knock her the fuck out from oxygen deprevation.  
  
She felt her orgasm barreling towards her and began whispering _please_ with what little air she could muster.  
  
Trixie looked at her with a devilish look in her eyes that only further drove Katya into a whole new state of delirium. "Of course sweetheart, come for me." She said so sweetly, it almost made Katya believe she wasn't being fucked by her. _Sweet lord almighty this fucking girl._  
  
Katya squirted with so much force she saw black dots dance across her vision as her eyes rolled back. At the same time her pussy obeyed the command, her body didn't have time to react right. Her back couldn't arch because Trixie was on top of her so her toes curled instead and her hands that were by her side grabbed the crumbled sheets.  
  
She passed out.  
  
When she came too, she felt a cool weight on her forehead and heard a sweet woman's voice in her ears.  
  
"Katya baby, wake up are you okay? Let's get some water in you okay?"  
  
Katya could only mumble her reply as she was coming to. She had passed out many times in her life; from dehydration, from starvation, from slight overdoses of liquor and/or drugs. But never from an orgasm. Trixie had flipped her world upside down and she feared she wasn't done yet.  
  
She took her time sitting up and glanced around. It was dark outside and the only kind of light from inside her apartment was coming from the kitchen. She wondered where the voice had gone and saw Trixie sitting on the foot of her bed. After a few minutes, she finally felt strong enough to sit up and move around. She felt fine enough to continue after a bit.  
  
Trixie got out of bed "c'mon" she said and walked out. Katya followed her to the kitchen where a cup of water sat. "Drink that...please" Trixie told her.  
  
She drank the water.  
  
They waited for a few minutes to let it settle into her system. Then she walkd back to the bedroom and Trixie's phone rang where it was still on the couch. Trixie picked it up and flipped it over and the ringing stopped but when she flipped it over to see the caller ID, it was still going. Katya let herself be a little amazed at that.  
  
In the bedroom, Trixie picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed, a stark contrast to the manhandling that happened however long ago. She crawled in after her and lied next to her. Katya wasn't sure what plans this girl had next.  
  
She watched as Trixie played with her nipple and soft sighs came from her mouth. Katya reached out to grab the other but Trixie pulled back and told her to "just watch me." She kept going and then let her hand go down to her mound. She tugged at the hairs there, her breathing getting deeper and ragged. Katya was transfixed on her, wanted it all and still feeling like it wouldn't be enough.  
  
She watched as Trixie put a finger into herself and then added another. She was a quiet moaner and a heavy breather.  


"What are you doing there love?"  
  
Trixie kept going and answered almost breathlessly "opening myself up for you, don't you want..?"  
  
Katya wanted her, all of her and so much more.  
  
"Oh baby..."  
  
Katya climbed over her and looked in her eyes. "I'm going to make you feel so good Trixie."  
  
She watched as her defenses lowered a little and could see a hint of fear cross her eyes and Katya froze. A Mattel? And fear? It made as much sense as two plus two equals E equals MC squared.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Katya cocked an eyebrow up and leaned back to sit on Trixie's thighs "Yes?"  
  
"I want you to sit on my face." Her defiance and guard were back. _She's stalling._  
  
"What?" Katya was genuinely confused. Did she not see how she passed out a while ago?  
  
Trixie rolled her eyes and huffed a breath as she lifted Katya up like she weighed nothing. _I am 145 pounds of muscle goddammit_ "I said I wanna taste you. Deaf much old woman?"  
  
_Cocky little fuck-_ "Oh fuck Trix!"  
  
She was lowered quickly and her clit came in contact with Trixie's tongue. Katya was sensitive, so so sensitive. Every moan, growl, touch, breath drove her closer to an orgasm she wasn't ready to take. But her body got hit with one anyway. And another. And another. She was gasping for air and clawing at her headboard. She wanted to move so badly but she wasn't done. Her legs were being held down and apart by Trixie's strong arms. Trixie licked her clit and her clit only. She let her teeth scrape it. And she released one of her thighs to slide two fingers inside Katya. And the little shit crooked her fingers and made Katya squirt all over her pretty young face.  
  
And only then was she let go. She slumped over, forehead resting on the headboard. It wasn't a very comfortable position, but she needed to catch her breath. Trixie moved her off of her and moved her body so she covered as much as the thick woman with her petite frame. Her head was in the crook of Trixie's neck and she felt hands roam and lightly massage her back. It felt nice to get taken care of.  
  
"Hey, you good?"  
  
"Yeah I just need a moment."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Katya heard as she unlocked her phone with one hand while the other was still rubbing her back. She still wasn't tired even though there wasn't much adrenaline running through her. The strong urge to hear Trixie was pulling at her stronger than when Trixie had pulled her hair hours ago.  
  
She got up and off the bed and watched as Trixie picked and threw her phone to the side.  
  
Katya let herself become the predator instead of the prey for the first time since she met the damn Hampton princess. "I'm going to fuck you now. Can you handle it?"  
  
Trixie putting Katya on her face must've given her the confidence boast she needed because there was no hint of anything other than sheer confidence when she said "Fuck me then. It's what I'm here for anyway."  
  
Katya groaned more out of annoyance than anything else. "Stay here, I'm going to go drink water."  
  
She turn to pad her way to drink yet another glass of water when she heard Trixie giggle and say "Whatever you say _mistress_."  
  
She returned and Trixie was just laying on the pillows, one hand behind her head while the other hand lazily rubbed her pubic bone. "Get off the bed." She used a stern voice.  
  
Trixie, unfazed yet again, rolled and then got off the bed, taking her sweet time. Katya climbed in and lied down on top of the spot where Trixie was. Trixie looked at her with disinterest and waited for a command.  
  
"Come here girl."  
  
"Where mistress?" There was no malice or mockery in her voice. She sounded sweet and sure.  
  
"On my face."  
  
"Yes mistress." _Has she done this before_?  
  
Trixie climbed on top of Katya's face and hovered, waiting to be lowered by Katya. Her scent captivated and overloaded Katya's senses and Katya thought it to be better than anything she's ever had overload her senses. It was musk, lust, heat, youth and so much more. Katya lowered her and kept her down by her hips. She only stuck her tongue out when Trixie began slowly riding her face.  
  
Trixie was sure and precise in her movements, having picked out a rhythm and sticking to it throughout her orgasms. She was a quiet moaner yet again, sounding like she was struggling to hold them back. But after her first orgasm hit her and she screamed, she let go of whatever mystifying inhibitions she held. She moaned Katya's name over and over again until her voice grew hoarse and she resorted to using deep moans.  
  
She got up, after her fifth orgasm and sat back on Katya's stomach. "Let me ride your fingers." She stated darkly. Katya presented her with two fingers.  
  
She threw her hair over her shoulder and rode Katya's fingers like they were a dick. Katya admired how she looked like a porn star. But she looked like a cute porno star, one that Katya wouldn't mind paying the monthly membership fee to watch and support.  
  
"Oh fuck mhm fuck Katya, you like m-m-my pussy all over your fingers don't you Katya, oh Ka-Katya I'm coming!!" _She's putting on a goddamn show_ Katya thought.  
  
Trixie hunched over and grabbed Katya's breasts tightly as her pussy pulsated around Katya's finger and she squirted. I'm going to need new sheets. Trixie collapsed on top of her and took heaving breaths, trying desperately to get air back in her lungs.  
  
Her breathing finally calmed down and Katya shifted so that Trixie could fall to her side. She was boneless so Katya moved her head to her shoulder and wrapped her arm do it was resting on her ribs. Trixie tensed before relaxing into the embrace. _The girl needs some love._  
  
-  
  
"My names Beatrix by the way." Trixie's voice scared the shit out of Katya, she thought the girl was sleeping. She either had really high stamina or Katya was just getting old and losing hers. She continued after letting Katya calm down from jumping a mile high "My mom's name was Veronica. They met in Texas and just hit it off from there. She was Native American and he is as white as wonder bread. She took him home to Wisconsin after they found out I was on the way. But he grew frustrated when he couldn't give me the Hampton life with a burger flipping salary. So he met this woman and her father helped him start an armory company. He ended up falling in love with the woman and he married her. I guess I liked her. I don't remember much about her cause I choose to stay home with my mom. They stayed together the year his company took off. Then we moved to New York and that's when the mistresses started coming through. When we moved to the Hamptons six years ago, it got worse. There was a time where he had a wife every year and up to three different other women a month. You're the longest solo running. And his accountant says he's blown the most on you so I think he likes you. Maybe even loves you based off of the love he gave you this afternoon."  
  
Katya was stunned but didn't want it to look like she didn't care what Trixie had to say "what happened to Veronica?"  
  
Trixie was tucked under Katya's arm and drawing slow circles around her belly button. It tickled. "Died from a weak heart shortly after dad got married. Great Nana said that it was from a broken heart. I believed her like I believe her now."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this? Don't you have friends?"  
  
Trixie paused but continued and shrugged before answering "No offense but who are you really going to tell all this to? Highly doubt any of your other lovers would be interested. And my friends? Violet, Pearl and Fame? I love them but they're bought off. They're all daughters from my dad's advisers who call kissing ass a job. I tell them who I've fucked and who's making my outfits for the season, not deep shit like this. They don't even know I go to school."  
  
"People you've fucked?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been fucking people for a few years now just to let out steam. You're the first person who I let fuck me."  
  
Trixie had said that so nonchalantly as if it didn't just send Katya's blood pressure up a bit. Oh no. "I'm what?"  
  
Katya could _feel_ Trixie roll her eyes. The audacity of her. "You're the first person who I've let fuck me. I've let people play with my tits and lick my nipples but you're the only person who's been inside my panties and my vagina Katya."  
  
"But me? Why?"  
  
Trixie shrugged again. _This girl and the fucking shrugging. If it's not her body or her sex drive it's her shrugging that's going to be the death of me_. "You just looked like you knew what to do and how to handle me at 100%. I wasn't wrong now was I?  
  
_The little shit. This cocky little shit. This gorgeously cocky little shit_. "I guess not."  
  
"Great. I'm hungry. Want pizza?"  
  
Pizza? At this hour? Did all barely legals eat this late? "What time is it?"  
  
Katya could feel Trixie roll her eyes again "I don't know, I don't wear watches, they leave bad sun tattoos. Pass me my phone, it's next to your head I think."  
  
Trixie must have telepathic communication with her phone because as soon as Katya handed it to her a text had come through. "Hey what kind of pizza you Want? I told this guy I'm near him and he just texted me so...?"  
  
"I'll take a margarita."  
  
"Cool"  
  
-  
  
It was midnight when Trixie finally climbed into the back of her car to head back home.  
  
"Hey. Since dad's out, I'll call for you tomorrow."  
  
Katya was stunned. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Honestly? You're in desperate need of a professional mani/pedi So it's my treat. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Oh and bring comfortable shoes too, we're going shopping too." Trixie said with finality. _Definitely a daddy's girl_. And Katya didn't mind that at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! It took me on a ride, so let me know how it felt for you. 
> 
> Sad news: I will not be able to finish writing and editing Katya's Itch while I'm away leaving us hanging until close to the end of the month. 
> 
> But!!!
> 
> I will be trying to continue to write more (it's more so I can help find and develop my creative writing style and also because you guy's encouragement never fails to put a smile on my face.) 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! abiandonewithlife


End file.
